Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-11518636-20141201021405
I'm fucking done. So My family came over and I was just being myself. Then my family came And criticized me like always. My grandma actually said this to me "Christina you have failed yourself. You act so white it's disgusting. You are self hating so much, you are acting like the people who oppress us". That pissed me the fuck off. I don't try and be anything I'm not. Also not ALL white people constantly try and opress black people.Ok I'm black and that's great for me, but that shouldn't determine how I act and what I like. That doesn't mean I should act like the typical black stereotypes society portrays. So I told them that and my mom said "Christina, the truth is you do act white. You like Starbucks and chipotle and you listen to bands like Nirvana and The Offspring and other bands that white people like. Also your boyfriend and your past relationship was with white guys. Plus you tend to not to hang out with your black family but rather with your white friends and probably with your white boyfriend". That's such fucking bullshit I'm not a self loathing black person either, I'm black and I love it and embrace the fact that I'm black but it doesn't affect what I like or everything I do. If that makes sense. If I was one of those self loathing black people I would know I'm black completely despise myself and would not embrace it and I would let it affect everything I do. Also now I understand I don't act like the STEREOTYPICAL black person.that's a stereotype, so that means nothing to me. I like what I like and my race should have nothing to do with that. Also yes my last 2 relationships have been with white guys, but that's not a big deal. It doesn't mean anything because I've been attracted to/ had crushes on guys of many different races they have just never returned those feelings or have been interested in a relationship at the time. Also I didn't look at my boyfriend and say "He's white so I'm going to date him solely for the reason that he's white". I am dating him because he makes me happier than I've been in a long time. He accepts me for who I am and loves me for who I am. I love him and I'm sooooo lucky that he loves me too. What's even more ironic is that my family is the only one bringing up the race difference, his family doesn't care that I'm black they are just happy he's happy. LIKE A FAMILY SHOULD. Also my friends aren't even mostly white the majority of my friends are Asian actually if you are interested in finding out what race the majority of my friends are. Also like I said with my boyfriend I don't think "These people are white so I will hang out with them and pick up their habits and aim to become like their race and act as close to a white person as possible". That's wrong and fucked up. I just want to be how I am. The reason I don't hang out with my family isn't because I am with my boyfriend making out (because I know they fear that's what is going on) or the fact that I'm causing trouble with my friends (because I know that's what they think we do), it's because my family criticizes every single fucking thing we do and I got tired of it. I shouldn't surround myself with people who will just criticize me and who I love and what I like. I should surround myself with people who won't criticize me for who I am, who I love and what I like. Which should be the same for everyone else on this wiki. That is what a family is like and what it should be. Okay, I'm done ranting.